Explanations and Imperfections
by Les Papillons
Summary: It's people like you who make me really want to stay here and make me wonder if I'll be able to leave again without snapping." A little TravisParker one shot. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR but I DO know someone who owns a hamster cage identical to the one on RFR. :D lol She should definately sell it on Ebay. :p**

**A/N Well I haven't been writing much fanfiction lately but I'm back with a little one shot for you all. It isn't my best but it involves Travis/Parker so it should be decent. Enjoy!**

Explanations and Imperfections

Maybe if he wasn't so scared of losing people he'd let people in. Maybe he'd realize that letting people in is the only way he can really let himself out.

Parker and Travis sat on the steps of the school breathing in the fresh taste of the coming summer in the air. Travis had his arm around Parker and but they didn't say a word, they really didn't need to.

The last exam of their senior year was over and graduation was fast approaching. Summer would probably be gone before they knew it but both of them were determined to enjoy it while it lasted. Worrying about the coming seperation in the fall wouldn't help either of them.

Their relationship had always been unique, sometimes they had wondered what the point of it was and other times they were inseperable. But they had made it to senior year in one piece and were happy.

"Do I still talk to much," Parker asked looking up at Travis with a smile on her face.

"If you talked any less it would be boring, and I know how much you hate boring Parks'," Travis replied smiling down at the girl in his arms. The couple shared a kiss and when it ended they thought back to freshman year. The year full of firsts for them.

It had been the year they'd first kissed, the first full year Travis had spent living in one town, and the first time Parker had fallen in love.

_Flashback:_

_"All your talking is driving me crazy," Travis said wishing immediately for the ability to take back those words. Why did he feel the need to push people away all the time? Why couldn't he just truly let someone in for once?_

_"I wouldn't want to drive you crazy," Parker replied. Parker Haynes could see right through Travis Strong, she could see alot of things other people were oblivious to. Travis was pushing her away, but she thought of it more like a challenge. She would help him, because, at risk of sounding self absorbed, she knew that he needed her. Or at least someone like her to help him conquer his fear of rejection and his habit of pushing people away. _

_"Too late," Travis said as he waited for Parker to leave him alone. Why was she so stubborn? Travis thought to himself as he met her steady gaze. _

_"Travis, why are you doing this, if you really like me then why are you trying to find an excuse to push me away," Parker asked quietly sitting back down in the seat that she had vacated a few seconds earlier. _

_"I-I you don't have any idea what this is like," Travis said reluctantly sitting in the seat across from her. He somehow hoped that she would come up with an answer to this, even though he knew that she couldn't. It was up to him to conquer his fear, but a little help never heart anyone. _

_"Well maybe I haven't been uprooted every few months since I was little but I've got time, tell me what it's like. I want to understand you Travis," Parker said truthfully. _

_"It's like, after awhile you start to be afraid of good things like relationships or friendships because as soon as you think that it's going to be okay you end up starting from scratch again. Some places I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to the people I loved so I just tried to not make any connections and ended up regretting not getting close to certain people. It's people like you who make me really want to stay here and make me wonder if I'll be able to leave again without totally snapping."_

_"Wow, I-just wow," Parker said after a moment. She looked away from Travis trying to absorbe what he'd just said. It amazed her that he cared about her that much that he didn't want to say goodbye to her ever. But wasn't taking that risk part of the whole experience? Parker wondered._

_"Do you kind of understand now," Travis asked bringing Parker back to earth again. The strange thing was that Parker _did_ understand now, or at least a little. _

_"Yeah I think I understand a little," Parker replied looking back at Travis with that small half smile that Travis loved. He knew she understood and he was happy that she did. Having someone else know seemed to take a burden off of him, if only for a little. He returned the look and he felt her hand rest on his. _

_"Even if you do end up leaving don't you want something to help remember me by," Parker whispered as she leaned a little closer to him. _

_"I couldn't forget you," Travis replied his voice so full of honesty that it cracked a little. He leaned forward too, gently cupping her chin in his hands as his lips met hers. When their lips met a spark ran through both of them and it felt completely and totally safe and right._

_"See that wasn't that hard," Parker said blushing a little as they both pulled away. _

_"It was completely perfect," Travis said. The backdrop of Mickey's Disc's wasn't the perfect setting, a love song by an underground band was playing in the background, and a siren wailed in the background but Travis was refering to the imperfections and the person he was with because to him, Parker was represented perfection. _

"That was quite a start to a relationship," Parker said smiling.

"It definately was Travis agreed kissing Parker on the cheek. The bell rang and the couple walked back into the school building hand in hand. Whatever happened that summer would happen and they were sure that not all of the events would be good. But they also knew that it was the little bumps in the road that made kept it interesting so they wouldn't complain.

**A/N One word for you: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...oops I guess that's more then one word. shrugs **

**Keeley**


End file.
